<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora's Vault by sappfs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724597">Pandora's Vault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappfs/pseuds/sappfs'>sappfs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Self Harm, Unhappy Ending, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappfs/pseuds/sappfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And there they stand. On top of this massive mountain, their enemy in front of them. Fear lingering in their hearts, messing up their stomach, both of them nauseous as the wind flies through their hair. Tubbo’s hand reaches for Tommy’s as they both look at each other. A slight nod and they step forward, onto the small field on the top of the mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandora's Vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And there they stand. On top of this massive mountain, their enemy in front of them. Fear lingering in their hearts, messing up their stomach, both of them nauseous as the wind flies through their hair. Tubbo’s hand reaches for Tommy’s as they both look at each other. A slight nod and they step forward, onto the small field on the top of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is Dream. Enderchest right beside him. Armed with sword and shield.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>